The present invention relates to stabilization of high speed watercraft and pertains particularly to an aerodynamic stabilization system for planing watercraft.
Watercraft are typically of either the displacement hull or planing hull type. Higher speed boats are typically of the planing hull type wherein the hull rides on the surface of the water at planing speeds. Both types of hulls have stabilization problems under certain rough sea conditions.
Stabilization of displacement hull vessels in the rolling plane has been practiced for some time, and is accomplished by the use of hydrodynamic surfaces below the waterline. These dynamic surfaces are usually positioned hydraulically by means of a signaling command automatically directed by a gyroscope within the hull of the vessel.
Planing craft tend to become unstable in the longitudinal mode at high speed in certain sea conditions. This instability is mainly caused by the rapid change in the position of hydrodynamic support forces on the hull. These changes in support result particularly as a result of rough surface conditions. Because of the nature of these vessels, under-the-water control surfaces cannot be used for stabilization.
Another approach to stabilization is that of a rapid change or shift in the position of weight carried by the vessel which can counter the change in the hydrodynamic forces. This can restore and maintain stability in the craft. This approach, however, is also impractical for high speed craft.
The present invention has been devised to provide an improved solution to these problems of stability for high speed watercraft.